Coffin
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy has moved to Los Angeles in hope of starting his new band. Unfortunately, they cannot find a bassist and Andy's money is running out.
1. Take Your Crosses I'll Live Without Them

**Andy's Point of View :D**

* * *

I sighed and walked over to the car that had just pulled over. I bent over at the wound down window which allowed my leather jeans to become tighter. The guy stared at my bulge and smirked.  
"How much?"  
I glanced around his car quickly.  
"Depends what you want."  
"Normal anal sex."  
"$90"  
He sighed. "Get in."  
I climbed in and he drove. I closed my eyes as he put his hand on my thigh. I opened my eyes and focused on the route. I needed to memorize it just in case anything happened. He pulled up in a driveway and I sighed inwardly. He got out and I followed him. He unlocked the door and stared at me.  
"Upstairs, first door to the right, you better be ready by the time I get up there."  
I nodded and walked quickly. I went in and stripped off. I ran my fingers over the Mom & Dad tattoo over the Batman logo on my left arm and sighed. Arms closed around me and I jumped, startled. The guy pushed me onto the bed in front of me and I closed my eyes. He slammed inside me and I gritted my teeth, refusing to make any noise to reveal I was in pain. Tears welled up as he pounded into my prostate. I refused to let them fall. The guys was moaning out and I just focused on ignoring the pain. I clutched at the sheets and bit my inner cheeks. I was not going to cry. I felt him come inside of me and I sighed in relief. He pulled out of me.  
"Get dressed."  
I got up and pulled my clothes on. He handed me some cash and I quickly counted it.  
"This is only $50. We said $90."  
"We agreed on $50."  
"No we didn-" I screamed as his fist met my chest. I fell to the ground and he started kicking me.  
"Alright."  
He walked out. "Get out my house, you whore."  
I ran downstairs and out of the door. I ran back to where I normally met my pimp. Tears streamed down my face. I fell over and pushed myself back up. I saw him and sprinted. He saw the tears and hugged me.  
"What happened?"  
"He refused to pay me the full amount and then when I said he owed me more he started beating me."  
He nodded and patted his pocket. "Remember where he lives?"  
I nodded. "Take me."  
He lead me to his car and I winced as I got in. He started driving and I gave him the directions. I watched him as we pulled up outside. I was scared. He got out and I followed him. I watched him knock and I gulped. He put his arm around me as the door opened.  
"What?"  
"I believe you owe my man here some more money."  
"Like hell, I do."  
Danny moved his coat revealing the gun in his pocket. "I think you do."  
He froze before reaching into his back pocket. He stared at me. "How much?"  
"$40."  
He handed me the money and I took it quickly, shoving it into my pocket. Danny covered the gun back up. "Thank you."  
Danny took my hand and lead me back to his car. I climbed in and sighed.  
"Andy, what have I told you? Any problems and you just call me."  
I nodded. "Yea, I guess I just forgot that."  
He sighed. "Andy, what's wrong?"  
I shook my head. "I'm just sick of selling myself."  
"You're band will take off soon."  
"We have no bassist."  
"You'll find one soon."  
I nodded. "Danny, why are always so optimistic?"  
"I don't know."  
I sighed. "How much longer do I have to do this for?"  
"Until you find a bassist."  
I sighed. "Yea." I leant my head against the window and fell asleep.

"Andy, sweetie."  
I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Danny's.  
"We're here, baby."  
He helped me out and I smiled at the familiar sight of Danny's small house. Danny wasn't just my pimp, he was my boyfriend. He picked me up and I fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. Wild and Running for One Reason

**Andy's POV**

* * *

Danny shook me awake.  
"What?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
I looked around. "What is it?"  
He put me down on the sofa and he walked into our bedroom. He came back holding a little boy. My breath caught in my throat.  
"Dennis?"  
He nodded and handed me our son. His green eyes flickered open.  
"Mommy?"  
"Hey, baby boy."  
He snuggled to me. "Go to sleep, Dennis, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."  
He nodded and fell asleep. Dennis wasn't my son. When I first started working for Danny he had been with one of his female workers. He had started dating me and then found out she was pregnant. He took the baby and I raised him like he was my own. He didn't live with us and that was so he was kept safe. I didn't get to see him often. I sighed and kissed his forehead. I loved my little boy.  
"Danny?"  
He look at me. "Yes?"  
"Can I take the rest of the week off?" I looked down at Dennis. "I want to spend some time with my baby."  
He nodded. "Of course. Now go get some sleep."  
I nodded and stood up, still holding Dennis close to my chest. I lay him on our bed and I quickly stripped down to my underwear. I slid in and held my little boy close to me.

* * *

I woke up. holding my little boy in my arms. I smiled before sliding out of bed. I left him sleeping and walked into the kitchen. Danny was reading the newspaper and he looked up when I walked in. He smiled and stood up, hugging me. I hugged him back and kissed him.  
"Good morning, Andy, baby. Did you sleep well?"  
I nodded. "What about you?"  
"As usual, yes."  
I smiled and he picked me up, sitting me on the counter. I chuckled and kissed him. His tongue slid into my mouth, his arms around my waist and one hand in my hair. I wrapped my legs around his hips, my arms around his back and moved my tongue against his. It was such a nice way to wake up.  
"Mommy, Daddy?"  
Danny pulled away and went over to pick Dennis up. He giggled.  
"Good morning, baby boy."  
"Hello, Daddy."  
I smiled and jumped off the counter, walking over to hug them. Dennis giggled and I kissed Danny.  
"Mommy, Daddy, gross."  
I laughed and kissed his head before going to do breakfast. Dennis laughed and I turned back to them, raising an eyebrow. He giggled more and squirmed in Danny's arms before he put him down. He came running over to me and hugged my leg. I bent down and picked him up.  
"I love you, Mommy."  
I smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you too, little man."  
He laughed. I smiled and passed him back to Danny, hearing the bacon frying. I loved my son and I didn't want him to get burned by the fat. I winced as some hit my arm. It wasn't too bad and I was used to it anyway. I served up the bacon and started on the eggs. They were soon done and I served them and started feeding Dennis. He refused to eat normally. He was being good and happily took the food off the fork I was offering him. His plate was empty quickly. I turned to my own breakfast and smiled at Danny. He smiled back and played with Dennis' hair, who laughed. I finished quickly and started washing the plates up. Danny kissed my cheek and went through to the living room. Dennis stayed in his chair, kicking his legs happily. I smiled. He may not be my biological son but he loved me more than his dad. I finished washing up and started drying up. I put everything away and then picked up Dennis, before going through to the living room. I sat down holding my little boy in my lap and then turned the tele on. I managed to find a Batman cartoon and we sat watching it. Dennis giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and held him close. Danny smiled at us and then stood up at a knock on the door. I didn't worry. One of the workers coming to give him his money probably. I sat with my little boy and then heard arguing.  
"He is not staying here. I forbid it."  
My heart lurched. My father had found me. How? I made sure to cover all my tracks. I sat Dennis on the couch and stood up, rushing through to see what was happening. Danny was holding his lip and nose, blood flowing through his fingers.  
"Dad."  
He looked at me. "Andy, get your stuff, we're leaving."  
"No, I'm not."  
He glared at me and slapped me. "Yes you are."  
I wrapped my arms around Danny. "I'm happy here so no."  
"Mommy?"  
I froze as I heard Dennis. My father stared past me at the living room door. I immediately ran to my son and picked him up. "I'm happy, Chris. Now go." I walked back into the living room and sat with him. Danny came in with a wet cloth and I nursed his lips and nose.  
"My poor Danny-Boo."  
He smiled at my old nickname for him and let me mop him up.  
"Mommy, who was that?"  
"Someone I used to know."  
I kissed Danny and then turned my attention to Dennis. I could see the fright in his eyes. "No one is going to hurt my little boy. Don't worry baby."  
He smiled at me then watched Batman again. I smiled and then glanced at Danny. I could tell he was worried. I settled down with Dennis and my mind started to wander.


End file.
